Night Children and to be Them
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: Mira is the owner and bar tender of a night children bar called Fang. She is human so this occupation is dangerous, but she is tough enough for it. What happens though when she takes it too far with a vampire and her employee and sister's boyfriend takes out this important vampire. A clan leader vampire steps in and what will happen next. M/F and possible M/M hints.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- This is my own story entirely, and I like it that way. I my have based things off of other stories, but to my end, not theirs.

Warning- SEXXXXX. M/F and possible M/M pairings. This is a supernatural categorized story.

_XxXxXx_

Setting- The Fang- a night children bar- 10:00 PM

Leann, my best friend and employee settles onto the bar stool as she waits for Jake to fill out the orders for her to take over to a table. I walk around the dance-floor towards the petite red haired were-wolf, as some vampires approach the bar counter. The were-wolf-gir'ls ears flatten as they go behind her to sit at the bar. I continue on and go behind the bar to join Jake.

"Leann, if you are going to work here, you have to chill out around my clients. Most of them do know better than to start shit in my bar." I scold her.

She sighs, "Yeah, I just am not used to being so surrounded by vampires," She says glancing to Jake who grins broadly at her to show off the fangs, "Except for you Jakey, but I promise to relax a bit more. You need to be careful even more though Mira, you are a human, and you run a night children bar." She say pointedly.

"Yeah, but she can be a tight arsed bitch to mess with, and 90% of the people who come here know it." Terese, a tall, auburn haired, were-feline, chuckles slipping behind me.

"Late." I say simply and give her a pointed glare. I look up and go to a table that a man raised a hand to be served as Leann goes off with her tray.

Let me tell you about myself and The Fang. My name is Mira Tae. I am 23 at about 5'7" so not very tall, but not too short either. I have waist length brunet hair with a large strip of blond. I am, as Jake would put it, a ball of fire disguised as a bitch. I run and own The Fang which is a night children bar, which, if you don't know what night children are, you haven't met one. Vampires, weres and elves are a general of the night children. Most of them do have day time lives, but they do tend to be noticed at night which is where the name comes from. They all can hide the freakier features, such as fangs and teeth, ears, and eyes, but at night, they must hunt. All of them feed. Vampires and elves on blood, human or animal does fine for both. Weres feed on flesh and meat of humans or animals, but they avoid the flesh of the species of were they are. (If you didn't know, not all weres are were-wolves. There are feline ones too.) My bar, caters some of these needs to those who don't hunt regularly, and live in highly populated areas. There are clans of each race, but very few in even a large area. Here in New York state, there are two vampire clans, three were-wolf, and about one of each of the feeline weres and two elf clans. And yes, Leann made a good point, it is dangerous for a human to be in a bar like this, especially if they just wander in. Once they are in, they are free game. How do I keep peace and control, wait and see.

I take the group of vampire's orders, then go give the list to Terese.

"I don't fill out vamps orders, boss." She says in disdain.

"You do if you are late, and either way, you fill out whatever orders I give you," I say sharply letting my temper flare.

She just raises her hands in surrender and mixes up the drinks.

I catch a familiar glint of white-blond hair and follow it immediately, being drawn to a shaded corner. I hear a small whimper and I instantly am ready to punch someone's face in, slipping on a set of silver knuckle-dusters.

"Come here, little princessa!" I see a man grunt as he grabs the frail girl's arm. Her blond hair whips around as she attempts to pull away. She should have been able to if it were a human holding her, or even a were, but this was a vampire clan leader's second in command, holding on to her.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" I snarl as I step out towards the small group here.

"This doesn't concern you human," A new vampire boy hisses as he comes towards me with a gleam in his eye hoping to have a bite. He opens his mouth as though to be about to kiss me, then lunges a bit lower and to the side, but I dodge and nail him in the cheek with my fist, flooring him.

"You ass, don't underestimate the girl!" The large man holding my sister, Hana, growls to the newbie.

I chuckle, "Got that right, and didn't I tell you to let go?" I ask patronizingly.

He just gestures with his other hand for two men to come forward. I hear Jake come up behind me and grin.

"Do we have a problem baby?" He asks Hana. She whimpers again and I go nuts at this. As one vampire comes up to us, Jake speeds at him and pins him to the ground. The other is left to me and looks scared. He lunges for my waist and I kick up then do a flip over him and punch the leader of this small group in the face. He swears and lets go of Hana. I kick him in his head then in his balls as he tumbles over.

"NEVER touch my sister again, you ASSHOLE!" I say as I spit onto his groaning form. I then watch Jake hold Hana and take her to the back room. I follow and close the door behind me. "I don't want to yell at you, but what the hell is wrong with you? I have told you a million times not to come in here without Jake WITH you, not me and him here, then you come by yourself. You almost got BOUND to their clan. You already have your clan, and you don't want to be in THAT one." I say in a hiss. I hear her sob and I snarl in frustration. "Jake," I say and he jumps, "take her home, make sure she is all right, and come straight back." I say as I turn and leave. I go back out and find the room silent as the troublesome clan carries their fellow members out. The welts on their cheeks from my silver knuckle-dusters make me grin but I wipe it off before anyone sees it.


	2. Chapter 2

uthor's Note: Hi! Hope that you are liking it so far. I am for sure and I can't wait to hear from you! Again this is my own story so I don't need a disclaimer.

Warning: M/F and M/M hints Mature content!

The other vampire clan leader as well as the two elf leaders watch the small fight in slight interest. The vampire leader being male, with dark blond hair and. The two elves each have blond hair, the male's being darker than the females by marginal degrees.

John smiles a bit upon seeing his rival vampires be beat by a human. He watches them be carried outside and chuckles to himself at the scene it caused. "Such a feisty human, just so desperate to protect her immortal sister." He says in admiration and thanks to her for protecting his own member.

The two elves just nod. "Very strange, that strength is nearly inhuman," The female one says. The male elf next to her kisses her head silently.

John scoffs at the tender gesture, "You two may be sweet to each other and from opposite clans, but I don't support that within my race, so don't give my younglings any ideas." He says with a sneer.

"Don't mock us John, we have peace, but enough members that we need two clans." Barlett says nestling her head beneath Ketne's.

"You have peace, but you do not have love. You may hug and kiss each other as much as you like, but you don't love each other," He says looking away and back to see Mira go back behind the bar to take Jake's place.

Sam, John's second in command comes up behind him. "Sir," He says as greeting.

John moves forward and settles at the bar.

_XxXxXx_

"Can I help you, sir?" I ask politely but with a bit of a flush in my cheeks at knowing now that he saw what happened.

"I wanted to thank you, on behalf of the clan, and two bloody romps, please." He says with a charming smile.

"It was nothing, considering that she is my sister." I say as I move about making his drinks.

When I set them on the counter he speaks again, "I don't believe that we have officially met." He says shifting the drinks over, one to the dark skinned man next to him and his own side. He then holds out his hand gently, not as though to actually shake it, but with an old fashioned feel "I am John." He says and kisses my hand when I rest it in his.

I blush and splutter for a moment, "Mira," I say and quickly withdraw my hand when he releases it.

I see him frown, and when he turns in his bar stool to look out at the dance-floor, I admire his features. His sandy blond hair and rather tall stature. The muscles seem to want to burst through his clothes, and I feel my panties begin to grow wet. I blush upon noticing that these observations haven't gone unnoticed. The man next to John stares at me brazenly and I look away from his dark eyes and face. His hair seems to change from a deep brown to black as he chuckles to himself darkly.

I see John turn in his seat, but I have my back to him before his green eyes can meet my blue. I move on down the bar, as Luisa comes up with some orders. I fill them and watch her sashay tauntingly to the customers, and I promise myself that I will scold her for acting like a slut in my bar.

I lean back on the counter, back to my customers, and sigh. This reprieve was short lived when I feel a tap on my shoulder and I leap into the air.

"Gosh, such a little ball of energy, aren't you?" John says still behind me as he goes over to the open end of the bar and waves me over. I shake my head.

"I'm busy if you don't mind, if you want to talk, then you can wait until I close the place." I say boldly, knowing that he won't hurt me. He scowls then goes back to his seat, but I notice him eying me the rest of my time. I begin to grow skittish and finally swap with Terese, the bar duties. I go out and get drinks for my customers, but when I come to the bar to collect those drinks again, I feel his eyes return to me.

I shudder, and look to the clock, seeing that there is only a half hour till we close. I see several men with girls on their arms walk out, and I go to the door to see that they have drivers so I sigh in contentment that they won't get hurt, as though they could.

I walk back in and shiver the cold away from my skin. I go behind the bar again and wipe it down. I tell the girls to gather glasses and as they return with trays full, I wash them diligently. When I hear the music dim, I know that there must be only a few customers.

I turn around, drying the last glass and see that the only people left are John and his second. I glance to the door and see an odd couple leave, giving me a sparing glance before the door closes behind them.

"So," John says openly as I come out of behind the counter. I scowl slightly for a moment, then yelp when a set of strong hands grab at my hips. I put my hands on Johns arms and attempt to push him away. He keeps himself firmly in place and just then Jack comes out of my office with a slip of paper.

"Hey Mira- UH!- umm, sorry, just wanted you to see the profits of this evening, umm but... I'll leave you to it! BYE!" He says dropping the paper on the far edge of the counter and dashing away.

"Wait, don't-!" I shout after him, but the crash of the door slamming shut makes me stop.

"I don't know why I can't control myself around you!" John says leaning his head down and nibbling at my earlobe. I yelp, then moan as he moves farther down and kisses my neck.

I groan again and feel my panties get wet again. I hear him breath in deeply and he suddenly humps against me. I move my hands from his arms to his neck, and spread my legs a bit wider. I suddenly regain my senses and slip my silver knuckle-dusters on and hiss in his ear.

"Unless you want the same treatment, your rival's second got, please remove your mouth from my neck, remove your hands, and take six paces back." I growl.

He chuckles for a moment, then does as I command. "My apologies, as I said, I can't control myself." John says, flicking out a lighter and cigarette.

I scowl and walk to check the restrooms. When I find no one there, and had already heard the other two girls leave, I sigh and go back out, ignoring the two men. I go to my office and lock it up. I flick off the bar lights and gesture them towards the door.

"Would you like to come over?" John asks genuinely as he takes a drag on his smoke. When he puffs out it swirls up and I wrinkle up my nose at the smell, I allow it in my bar, but not many actually take advantage of it.

"No, I wouldn't." I say as I walk towards the door.

"You are bold to refuse my lord," The dark skinned vampire. "You are human, but are acquainted with night children, you know our customs and you still refuse him of his desires," He says with a deep scowl as he places himself in my way.

John walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder, "Don't threaten her. Let's just go Sam," he says looking at me with a gleam, and I know that he won't fully drop this.

I gesture towards the door again, hit the lights as I exit and turn the key in the lock. "You can come back tomorrow night to see if I feel any different, but I can bet that I won't." I say pocketing the keys.

"Hmph," John grunts with a smirk and walks away. "We'll see." He says vaguely, and when they disappear around the corner, I begin to walk briskly to my car, in the cool air.

I pull out my keys again, but hear something behind me, and just as I turn, I feel a sharp hit to the back of my head. I drop instantly and feel myself caught before I fall unconscious.

_XxXxXx_

I groan and roll over, but feel my wrists pinched a bit uncomfortably underneath my body. I wake instantly and bolt upright. I tug at my hands and find them chained, then try to stand to see that the chains continue into the floor.

"Our pretty bird wakes!" I hear a girl cackle. I look around and see that the empty warehouse isn't really empty. Out of the shadows comes over a hundred vampires. The leader is obvious to be the girl who spoke earlier. The little girl stands with at least a dozen guards right around her. She erupts into peals of laughter and I hiss at the shrill sound. "You look surprised, but considering you killed my second in command, you shouldn't," she says in contempt at the last part.

"I didn't kill him, he messed with my sister, and I just gave him what he deserved." I spit at her.

"Oh, then how do you explain this?" She says throwing an object at me, upon hitting the floor I gasp and cringe away from it, finding it to be the second's disembodied head.

I turn my head away and resist the urge to throw up. "I swear I didn't do it!" I say.

"You may not have, but your vampire employee did, so that leaves you just as responsible." She says with a scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, looks fun so far, sorry for that cut off, I like drama. Well, this is still entirely mine, so NO TOUCHY! I will never be recognized for it, so let me have it at least.

Warning: M/F and possible M/M hints. Mature content. Aka swears and sexual terms and descriptions.

"J-JAKE!" I yell, "Damn, I told that rat bastard to just take her home and come right back! He must have taken it upon himself to rid us of that trash!" I say under my breath.

"I heard that!" She says with a smaller scowl.

I begin to pull more at my chains as three vampires come towards me.

"Oh, don't bother, we made sure to keep those tight on you," One of the approaching figures says.

I tug more and one of them grasps at the back of my shirt, ripping it. "Nice tattoo lovely, almost ironic, considering you hang with the things that angels call scorn upon." He sneers.

"Angel wings, on your back, how gaudy!" the girl peals.

I kick out and when another grips at me I feel a panic rush up in me. I feel a sudden burst of energy and I break my bonds.

"What the HELL!?" the man who ripped my shirt cries, releasing me while the other keeps his grip on my arms.

"Too late birdy," He says lunging towards my throat. I scream as I feel a ripping pain in my back instead of my neck and I suddenly pull away from him and up.

I look down to find myself hovering in the air. I gasp then look behind me and find enormous white wings protruding from where my tattoo is. I gasp again and fall in shock. I land upon the ground and feel one in an awkward position. I try to stand again, but find a dainty boot placed on my chest in between my breasts. She twitches it a bit to nudge at one, finding my snarling face.

"Oh, you don't like that?" She teases, then forces another booted foot between my legs. She toes and my pussy through my skirt and panties and I still just snarl.

I hear a sudden crash as the girl leans down fangs barred and I close my eyes. "Do it, I am a freak, remove me," I say relaxing fully.

I feel her bite hurriedly but she is ripped away before much blood can be drawn. I scream at the pain of the venom and see John stand above me with a look of terror on his face.

I black out before he lifts me, but I know that I am carried away by him.

_XxXxXx_

I wake with an uncomfortable pain in my back and neck, then as I shift I hear a large rustle of wings. I bolt up and feel one of them protest to the sudden movement.

"EASY!" I hear a man screech. I see him huddled in a corner with feathers covering him. I look to my left and see it fine, but it seems sore from an awkward position. I rustle it gently and look back to my right towards him.

"Who are you and where am I?" I demand.

"I am Trent, John's personal doctor, and you are in his mansion!" He says in a way that seems to say 'have mercy.'

I chuckle a bit at him, "I didn't mean to startle or hurt you," I say rubbing at my neck, and ripping the bandage aside.

"HEY!" He shouts until seeing the bite mark a mere scar.

I chuckle, "I guess I always healed fast and only now know why. Convenient placement of my tattoo as well, though I didn't know that elves had wings," I muse.

"Most don't, only the most powerful," John says upon entering the room. "And nice that you saw fit to beat my doctor." He teases, "How do you feel?" He asks coming towards me, but only to the foot of the bed.

I shuffle each wing in turn in a slightly warning way. "What do you mean by, 'most powerful?'" I ask.

"I have only seen two others, they lead clans, but they moved away with them and that is why there are only two here. They may still be alive, as they were the most powerful ever seen, but some rumors have gone about to make a point of trying to remove them, I just never know if they were successful." He says with a slight frown.

I look on in awe, "Only two you have seen?"

"Yes, you make three." He says with a smirk.

"Do you know of a way to make them, you know, less obvious and easier to move with?" I ask shifting them and feeling them brush against the ceiling.

"Easy," He says raising his hands and brushing one, "and all you need to do, is imagine them being pressed into your skin." He says as though that it is that easy.

"I don't think that sounds right John," Sam says as he enters, with a smirk. He gives a strange look to Trent.

John looks at him with annoyance, "Well it is, and don't doubt yourself Mira, it is easier than it sounds," He says ducking under my wing hurriedly and coming to my back. I tense until he puts his hand right between them on my back. "Convenient placement of these tattoos, perfectly aligned with the real ones." He says putting a gentle pressure there, and I instantly retract them. Feeling them pull in, first tucking them in then feeling them go just beneath my skin. When his hands touch the place they once emerged, I hiss in pain and jump up instantly moving away from him.

"That looks bad," Sam says, seeing the spot on my back. I look into the mirror and see two cuts in my back.

"They'll heal quickly, don't worry, they always do, they reopen the skin, and someday they will cease to bleed entirely." Trent says looking in a book and looking at me with a grin.

I look at him and only just realize that fact of my being nearly bare. I suddenly blush at only being in my panties and bra. "Um, can I have my clothes back?" I ask looking away from everyone.

"Well, probably not, considering they were torn to shreds, covered in blood and sweat, and reeked." John says taking the sheet off of the bed and draping it over me.

I nod in thanks, "Then what am I supposed to wear?" I ask.

"I had a few clothes bought for you, and if those don't go for your liking," He says dropping there when a girl comes in.

"And how is my little brothers boss?!" I hear her say in a velvety voice.

"Ann?" I ask in disbelief.

"The one and only!" She says coming over to me and giving me a hug. "As John was saying, if that doesn't work, you can borrow from me and we can go shopping for you. But I picked up the clothes he requested, so I don't think it will come down to that," She looks to him with admiration, but no more.

I smile at her, then jump when I feel Johns hands around my shoulders again. "Maybe you should rest some more first," He suggests I stop it before he can even move me towards the bed.

"No, I am fine, I need to be alive for a while first." I say looking to Ann again. "First off I need a shower.

"Can I pick your outfit!?" She asks in hope.

I sigh and nod then squeak a bit when she drags me out and to her room.

She ditches me in the bathroom and when I strip down she knocks and enters without response. I squeal again. "Sorry, but here you go," She says without a beat of pause or looking away. I suppose that this isn't unusual since we had been great friends in college, but it still makes me turn my back and blush.

"If I were you, I'd get rid of every last hair on your body," She says with a smirk, I blush and look at her questioningly. She tosses me something, trusting my unusual reflexes, and I don't fail her. I snatch the bottle out of the air and look at it. "It works wonders, and I bet John will want to run his hands all over you." She says with a quick grin as she dashes out. I squeal in frustration and ditch the bottle on the floor next to the shower. I get in and once I wash my hair and wash my body I begin shaving, but as I do, I get a strange thought and I stick my hand out to grab for the bottle. I dump a small amount out and rub it along my underarms, leaving it to work. I feel it tingle, then when I approximate the time I wash it off and feel it, it is perfectly smooth.

I begin to hear Ann's last words and feel my self get hot and wet. I then dump more out and rub myself down entirely, groaning when I touch my clit by accident. I wait impatiently for it to work and the tingling makes me go mad, once I rinse myself off I instantly shove a couple of fingers into my pussy and pump them in and out of my hole.

I move them faster and feel my knees weaken so I lower myself to the tub floor. I lay back and use my other hand to rub at my clit feeling myself move closer to the edge. The sounds of the running water and squelching finally bring me over the edge and I moan out my completion.

I pull myself up and shake for a moment, then turn off the water and get out to dry off. I put a fresh towel around my hair and get dressed into the outfit that Ann picked out and grin at the intent. The small, tight, black skirt hugs at my upper thighs. I put on the lacy bra that matches the underwear as well as a simple white tank-top. I look into the mirror and take the towel down to brush out my hair.

When I finish I put on the blouse Ann picked. A slightly frilled blue top to make my eyes pop. I grin and sway my hips at the mirror and grin at how damn SEXY I look.

I walk out and see that Ann isn't in there, but realize that if I go anywhere I will get lost. I sigh and sit on the end of her bed.

"HEY! Didn't want to come and see me, Sam, Trent, or John?" She says with a pout as she walks in almost the same instant as I sit.

"I couldn't very well wander around the mansion and try to find you," I say with a shrug as I stand again. I blush instantly when my stomach rumbles.

"I'll assume that that is the regular food consumption talking, not you needing blood," She says with a grin as she takes my hand and drags me down the halls again. "JOHN!" she calls out almost singing.

"What?!" He asks in annoyance coming out of a room ahead of us. He smiles brightly upon sight of me, and I remove my hand from hers and straighten myself up. I see his eyes travel down to my tits, then to my skirt covered areas.

Ann just rolls her eyes and looks away as we stare at each other until John looks over to her and snaps his fingers. "Oh, now you pay attention," She says with a smirk, "Food," She says pointing at me and walking away.

I stammer at her back and watch her walk back down the hall. I tense at Johns hands around my hips and he turns me towards the other end of the hall and we walk down it in silence.

He opens a door to our right and leaves me at a table to bustle about in the kitchen area. I sigh and sit.

"I do hope that you don't need blood just yet," He says and begins frying something.

"Ann said just about the same thing, and no, I don't believe so, but I am new at the elf business," I say as I sigh at the lovely smell. "By the way, how is this possible, isn't a normal elf born as an elf, not that they develop in a previously common human?" I ask feeling at the marks from my wings.

"Yes, usually, I haven't heard of it happening before, but I don't see it as impossible, considering that you were never normal," John says with a pause then looking at me with a grin.

I blush and remain in silence until John comes over with a plate holding a quesidilla. I grin, then take a deep whiff and begin eating it. He goes again and returns with a glass of water. I smile gratefully and when I finish I sit there looking around the room. It seems to be a fair sized kitchen, and the table I sit at isn't the only one in the room.

I feel his hand rest on the back of my neck and I sigh at the way he rubs at it. I hear his chair move and I sit squarely in my chair as he comes up behind me, still rubbing at my neck. He moves to my shoulders and I slouch forward.

"You seem tired and tense," He says and I feel his arms come around me with one beneath my legs. I let him and he carries me out and down another hall. When he opens a door again, it is to a luxurious bedroom, even more lavish than Ann's.

I look around and see the large bed as we move towards it. I feel my eyes slip closed for a moment and when I open them I feel the bed beneath me and his form just above me, John has his face hanging in mine with his eyes half open as well. He moves his mouth forward and kisses me. His tongue brushes agains my lips and I allow him entrance into my mouth. He pulls away after a few moments and lays on his side, pulling me into his chest.

"Sleep, my lovely angel," He says with a deep chuckle at the joke towards my wings. I follow his command and drop off instantly.

John sighs as he feels me relax entirely and folds me closer to him, then drifts off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi my lovelies! Hope that you are still enjoying it. It will get much hotter soon. There will be some drama too though, so don't think that I am just some sex crazed weirdo. Nope, still mine, so stop checking.

Warning: M/F and M/M pairings. I won't go into detail on the M/M Pairing yet, but just know that it is there.

_XxXxXx_

"A human, MORPHED, into and elf, and you say she has WINGS?!" Barlett shouts at her informant. "Pity, she will question mine or Ketne's power, and I won't let that happen, though, for now, I can't interfere, John is obsessed with her." She begins to muse to herself. "Keep an eye on them all," She orders.

_XxXxXx_

I wake to John's bare chest, but realize that he is awake by his breathing.

"Morning," He says as he takes a drag on his cigarette.

I sit up and perch myself up on my arms over his chest.

"Well, what makes you so eager to be close to me?" He asks teasingly.

"I don't know, maybe the heightened senses. It's not like I never wanted to, but I had more reasons not to than to pursue the man who got every woman he could have wanted just to eat right after." I say then blush a bit, "I guess it also is that I don't have to be afraid of you anymore," I say as he smiles and I look pointedly at his fangs.

"Not afraid of me huh?" He says switching our positions swiftly. He poises himself perfectly over me and dives his head to my neck. He nips teasingly and then goes to sucking there while he growls deep in his throat. He pulls away and simply purrs to me, "I can do whatever I want with you and you would be helpless to stop me." He then captures my mouth and as I try to stop him, feeling myself grow hot and wet, I can't help but moan into this kiss as he plunders my mouth with his tongue. "See?" He asks as he pulls away briefly.

I instantly roll away from him before he can dive back in. I stumble a bit and wind up on my ass on the floor a few feet away from the bed. "Damn," I swear under my breath.

"I admit, you have some control even as kiss drunk as you obviously are." He says rising from the bed and coming to me and lifting me again. "I won't go any further than you are willing to go though," He says with a sincere look on his face.

I realize only now that I am in a set of silk pajamas in place of the clothing I was wearing last night. I blush at wondering if he saw my lingerie. I put that thought out of my head and push him away enough that he gets the hint to put me down.

"What?" He asks with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Sorry if I don't believe you too easily after that performance." I say slipping off the top. I throw the lingerie thought away completely as I put on a fresh blouse and skirt.

"But you tease me so blatantly," He pouts.

"Get dressed, I need to eat, and tonight I am going to hunt, then to my bar, and you won't be touching me there while I am working, especially with my employees around. Jake may not be able to disobey you, but the girls will be pissed if you touch me." I practically spit at him.

"Fine, but I am not getting dressed until we go out." He says remaining in just the black slacks. He holds out his arm and when I do take it he leads me back to the kitchen.

"Speaking of Jake," I say the instant we go into the kitchen and smell the coffee with a shot of vodka. I scowl and then smile a bit when I see him with Hana. I then remember a couple of nights ago and instantly lose it. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED THEIR SECOND JUST CAUSE HE TOUCHED HER!" I scream from across the room.

I notice everyone's eye fall on me and I don't even flinch at the attention. I do notice that most of the clan is here, which should worry me, but I can't help but be pissed off at the man who has himself attached to my sister. "Let. Go. Of her." I demand.

"Why?" Hana asks in Jake's stead, considering the man seems unable to breathe, let alone speak or move.

I laugh, "Ok, you get off of him, because I am going to kick his ass into the next century, and then continue with that as I can be around for it now." I say tauntingly.

"WHAT!?" She squeaks in shock, "Who bit you?" She then demands.

"Well, the leader of the Lundel clan, but she barely left a scar, let alone turned me." I say with a snarl as I approach the table and remove my sister from Jake's lap. He seems in enough control of himself as to not resist, though she does.

"Then which kind of were?" Jake asks slowly and a bit quietly.

"None, I am an elf," I say removing my blouse yet again and loosing my wings.

This puts the whole room into whispers and awe. "How?" Hana asks. I avoid her gaze and glare harshly at Jake.

"Because I was put in danger. Because you killed the second. Because the Lundel leader blamed me. Because this whole world is FUCKING MESSED UP!" I scream lifting Jake into the air and screaming in his face.

"Don't even think about hurting one of my clan members, Mira," John says.

"I wouldn't dare," I say patronizingly, "I would lose a perfectly good employee if I did that anyway."

"Then put him down." Sam says with Trent on his arm. I look at them finally piecing together the odd looks they gave each other yesterday. They are a couple.

I do as he demands, even though I don't give a damn what he wants, and suddenly release Jake at the same time as hiding my wings. I take the open bottle of vodka on the table and swish some down then crash it back onto the table and stalk out.

"Weren't you hungry?" John asks tailing me.

"Not anymore," I say as I wander aimlessly.

"Got a destination in mind?" He asks chuckling at me being lost.

I swear, "Where's your room?" I ask finally impatient.

He just lifts me up suddenly and runs us there. I gasp at this and hug his neck, then latch onto it with my mouth.

"Damn!" John swears and drops us onto the bed. I chuckle against his neck and he takes full advantage of my release and stretches me across the bed. I gasp, but look up at him with a half lidded gaze. "You looked so fucking sexy lifting him into the air without a shirt and those damnable wings out. I wanted to lay you across that table and let my whole clan know that you are mine, but then again, our first time wouldn't be good to have in public I suppose." He says then muses to himself as he slips my skirt off without my noticing. He then unclasps the bra and instantly dives into my full breasts, teasing each nipple with a tongue or finger. I gasp and wrap my legs around his waist as he grinds into me.

"GOD!" I exclaim as he sucks hard on one. He pulls away and flicks them both hard and I pant at his lustful gaze.

"You took one swig of vodka and you are this drunk?!" John marvels at me.

"Maybe, but I don't give a fuck, I just want you in me!" I pant into his ear as he goes to my neck again.

"Oh, so you don't give a fuck, but you want to fuck?" He teases.

I laugh a bit at this then hiss when his hard, clothed member makes contact with my clit.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," He begins as though to talk himself out of it.

"I am not that drunk off of the vodka, I have done worse, and I believe that I am mostly drunk off of you," I say as one arm that was clasped around his back now reaches down to cup that enormous erection. I hear his reciprocating hiss and I enjoy it.

I make him sit back and then lay back as I crawl up and over him. I pull down his slacks and boxers to see that boner that almost made me orgasm from touching me. I gasp at it's size, and instantly freeze. I have had big, but this exceeds big, 'IT IS THE SIZE OF A FUCKING ARM!' I scream in my head.

I lean down a bit after a bit of coaxing and lick the precum off of the head. He instantly bucks at the gentle lick and I smirk then begin to lick up and down his throbbing vein. This sends him grunting madly, and the next thing I know, our positions are completely reversed. His head lies at my bare entrance and I feel him lick at the leaking juices. I gasp at the warm muscle at my pussy lips and I want him to tongue fuck me then and there. That is exactly what he does.

He just instantly jabs his tongue into my twitching cunt and I cry out in ecstasy. I twine my hands into his hair and keep him there as I listen to the squelching sounds and moan at the feelings. I feel him smile against me but I don't have any thought to stop this action. I feel his head move up a bit and he begins suckling at my clit. I begin to scream out at this and can't control myself. He pulls away, just before my orgasm and I almost scowl, until I see him begin to stroke himself. He looks at me with a predatory gaze and begins to crawl on his hands and knees making me back up into the pillows. He watches me settle myself there and lines his huge cock up to my hole. I close my eyes slowly as he pushes at the entrance. I moan when he pushes further and I open my eyes again, when I feel him hit my hymen.

"You are a v-virgin?" He asks incredulously. I nod my head a bit and he instantly pulls out. "This isn't how your first time should be," He says blushing and getting out of the bed.

"But I want you," I gasp, reaching for his arm.

"And I want you too, but you need your energy for work, and your first time shouldn't be while drunk." He says with a scalding look. I shrink back from this and begin to blush as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

_XxXxXx_

_Damn bastard, ruins my plans, I wanted him so badly, I ended up masturbating to the thoughts of his body, let alone that cock. _ I mutter in my head. I sigh as the hot water runs over me, and when I think of his fucking monster, I get wet again. I chose to ignore it this time and grab the shampoo. I rub it into my scalp, rinse, and do the same with the conditioner. When I exit the bathroom into John's and my (now) bedroom, I shiver at the suddenly cold air, and rush to the closet to get dressed. I drop the towel around me, knowing that John has ordered everyone else to stay out of here and begin searching. I yelp upon finding some strange objects in a box and realize that they are sex toys. Vibrators, with different ridges for different sensations, regular dildo's, a couple strap-on's, some gags, and plugs, a few nipple clamps, various chains and cuffs, and along the vibrator end again, there is one that amuses me and terrifies me at the same time. A strap-IN vibrator, with a separate remote. I turn it on briefly then quickly turn it off again and replace the lid to the box. I stand, only to find hands wrap around my naked waist.

"I hoped you wouldn't snoop through those," John whispers in my ear. I squeak a bit and feel myself become wet at the thoughts of him using those on me, or vice-versa. "Why are you so horny?" he asks, slipping one hand from my waist to go between my legs. I gasp and groan, when he plunges his fingers into me.

"I think that it is the same situation, as at my bar." I gasp barely, as my knees fall week until he catches me. I look up at him and see his eyes a deep dark green, and I love it. The look in them tells me that he want's me, but also that he needs me and respects me.

"I suppose you are right," He chuckles briefly, then he pulls away and plucks some things from their hangers. I look puzzled for a moment, then remember what I had been in the closet for in the first place. I stand shakily and take the offered clothes. He turns to the dresser and gets out a matching set of undergarments.

I take them as well and put on the clothes without realizing what I am wearing. "Breathtaking," He whispers in my ear, then leans in to suckle on my neck.

I let him and when he pulls away, I feel a slight blush come up. I watch him go to the closet again and he comes back with a pair of shoes. I look in shock at the simple black stiletto's and gulp in fear.

"You can do it, and I bet they will make your legs look simply gorgeous!" He says setting them on the floor in front of me. I sit and begin to reach for one, until he slaps my hand away and starts to strap the tall, dainty heel on. He stands when he is finished and reaches out his hand to help me stand. When I do, I wobble a bit, but realize that I am only a couple of inches shorter than him now, and don't have to tiptoe to kiss him. I take advantage of this and he plunders my mouth when I do.

I pull out of our kiss first, and wobble a bit to go look into a mirror. I gasp at the person looking back at me, and admire her narrow waist with the flaring hips accentuated by the ruffled black skirt, and her ample breasts pushed up and showing the smallest bit of cleavage in her black loose blouse. I realize that her face is plain of makeup, but seems perfect anyway, and when I look into the blue eyes, I realize that this is me. I look back down at the feet, and do take note that the heels make me taller, as well as compliment my delicate legs. I twirl once and feel like the most goddamn sexy woman alive. When John comes into the view of the mirror, I know that I am by the look on his face. I chuckle and turn to him to kiss him again, this time, I run my tongue along his mouth and he lets me.

"Makeup," I say as I release and go into the bathroom. I sit on the counter, to be closer to the mirror and begin to apply some.

"You don't need makeup!" John scoffs upon entering.

"Trust me, a little never hurts." I say applying eye liner and mascara with a little of smokey eye makeup. I then use lip liner and an almost nude lipstick. I gloss them and smack them a bit to make sure the coat is even. When I am finished and pleased with the overall appearance I stand and smile at him.

"Now I don't want you to go, out of fear that another man will take you," He whines.

"I'll turn anyone who asks down in a second." I say as reassurance. I do notice, that the heels are a sturdy shoe and seem to be reinforced at the tip. "Silver?" I ask as I tap at it.

"Ya, mostly as protection for you against the other clans," He explains with a light blush. I smile and kiss him thinking it sweet.

"Don't worry, I always have my silver knuckle-dusters" I say as I grab my purse and pull them out, hiding them without him really seeing. "I bet you couldn't find them unless you stripped me and went through every item of clothing." I taunt.

"Don't tempt me, I might just have to do that when we get back," He says placing one hand firmly on my hip and leading me out the door.

"MIRA!" Ann squeals, "Don't you just look drop dead sexy!" she says in approval.

"John picked it," I say in explanation.

"Well he picked it and it only works that well on your body, god, you have a perfect one." She says in envy.

"You are gorgeous too!" I protest.

"Mine is too curvy," She says poking at her very broad hips.

I smirk at the pout and look around the rest of the room, taking in the many clan members who look to be dressed to party.

"What's this about?" I ask.

"It is your first hunt, but that will be between us, but I don't feel comfortable with the other clan now, we keep a tense distance at best, but now I feel ready for war," He says with a light tone, but a grim look.

"All over one not even of your own blood, let alone without a clan!?" Barlett scoffs. Everyone turns to her instantly and she laughs.

"She doesn't have to pick one yet, Barley," John says harshly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She shouts out.

I begin to become protective of John with the hostile glances at now noticing the elf clans showing up. I feel a low growl ripple up into my chest, and a teasing pain in my back. I have just enough thought to pull off the blouse before my wings burst forth. I hear several gasps and I know that I might end up leading a clan for this, even though I don't know too much about any of the night children, let alone how to lead a clan of them.

"Do you want to fight for clan leadership?" She asks with a feral look.

"No, I want you to leave us alone, me and the clan!" I demand.

"_The clan_, you speak almost as though it is yours or that you belong to it, but you aren't even of the same race!" She scoffs. I glare and flare my wings out more. "Don't try to impress me baby," She teases.

"Get out of my house!" John says grabbing at my waist and pulling me back. I go reluctantly but do realize that he is doing what is best for me.

"Don't even try to command me, You nearly killed the opposition of your clan, and now I bet you want to stifle me!" She cackles.

"No, Trila got what she deserved, her numbers are greatly reduced because she hurt a human that I claimed. She broke the rules," he says emphasizing the last part to point out to her what she shouldn't do.

"I won't break the rules, don't worry, I just want to know that my position is safe," She says with a little smile.

"And what about that of your lover?" John asks.

"Ketne?" She says with a smile, "I won't worry about him, he is very powerful, I bet that he could take on ten of your girlfriends!" She says mockingly.

"Try me!" I snarl.

"I won't ask you again Barley. Get out!" John says barely in control of his tone. I see that I am not the only one pissed off. I grin and stalk towards her as she fums in anger at the nickname

"I told you not to call me that!" She growls out with her eyes closed. I end up right in her face before she notices. She squeaks and jumps back a bit. "How did you get that close without me sensing you?!" She cries out.

"You were pretty mad, I could attribute it that," John says with a smirk.

"No, I was not that mad," Barlett says with a skeptical look. I smile and I move towards her again. "Hey!" She says jumping back again.

"Do you have personal space issues Barlett?" I ask my smile turning evil.

She scowls, "No!"

"Looks like it to me!" Sam chuckles and Trent finally removes himself from his neck as though only now noticing the company.

"Glad to see that you two are paying attention now," John chuckles to Sam and Trent.

"Sorry, Mi'lord," Trent says with little interest.

"Get out!" I say ignoring the side conversation.

She laughs in my face, "No!'

I snarl "You get it then!" I say snapping my fingers out of instinct and suddenly have a sword in my hand. I poise it towards her neck and hear her hiss at the biting cold of the steel. "Vampires and were's burn with silver, Elves burn with steel, tell me, how can I touch it then?" I ask her running my hand across the blade.

She screeches at the sight, "IMPOSSIBLE!" I laugh in her face and put my free hand on her shoulder as I push her back towards the door. I swish my finger and the door opens then I shove her out it.

She falls to her ass and two elves rush to aid her. "I hope, for your sake, that we never have to do this again. I will not bind myself to a clan, and I won't lead one. Be secure in knowing that you keep your clan, and keep Ketne away from me as well," I hiss. I turn on the heels and go inside again. I wave my hand again to close the doors while the sword vanishes again, and when they close with a resounding boom, the room bursts into cheers.

"Breathtaking," John says while taking me into his arms and holding me. I feel a gentle hand tap one wing and I turn towards them. I see Ann holding up my blouse and I blush, tucking in my wings and putting back on the delicate fabric.

I leave it unbuttoned and John takes advantage of this to run his hands up and down my sides. I purr into his chest at his administrations, and shiver when I hear the doors open again. I tense, but when John hushes me I relax again.

"It's just some clan members going out now. Ready to hunt?" he asks with a grin.

I look up and he sees my nervous eyes. "Maybe," I squeak.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," He says waving a hand and taking the coats offered at this motion. He puts one over my shoulders and one over his own. "It's cold out," He says in explanation.

I smile and nod as he puts his hands on my waist again and leading me out. We go out to the forest area's and I hear and smell everything as we go through and my ears twitch at the sounds. I pull away from him suddenly and he chuckles and brings me back to him.

"Don't get carried away, you hear or smell a human, run," He says and releases me then dashes off himself.

I stand there in silence for a moment then smell a group of deer and stalk them until I catch one a bit too far from the group. I instantly race out and snag it before it can even lift a leg. I chuckle as I watch it struggle then think this a bit cruel and bite at it. My nose scrunches a bit at the fur and almost gag at the initial taste until my real elf attributes hit and I begin to love it.

"Well, never would have pegged you as one to watch her prey struggle even for a moment, and then be messy about finishing," John chuckles as he watches me. When I pull up he comes down and kisses me, licking the spilled blood off of my chin. I blink up at him and scowl a bit at his mocking words, but he then takes my mouth again, and I taste the blood that he drank. I moan at the taste and he launches his tongue deeper into my throat. He pulls away suddenly and chuckles. "Come on, you'll be late, I am near certain that you already have a few customers," He says.

I am confused by this until it clicks in my head, my bar, "The Fang," I say in a daze.

"That's right baby, let's go, before I ravage you too much more." He says lifting me into his arms and carries me there. I blush and push him away before we reach the block of my bar and I smirk at him.

I punch at him playfully, "Stop treating me like I am so damn fragile," I say with a small glare.

"Oh, but where would be the fun in that. You are so damn tough, that I want to treat you like you can be fragile, which you can and you know it," He chuckles placing a hand against the wall and leaning in for a kiss. I dodge and duck under his arm.

"No making me kiss drunk before work." I scowl.

"Fine," He says as he swats at my ass. I yelp and blush then dash in and head straight for the bar, hanging the jacket in my office quickly.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" Terese teases, "Looks like we are even now?" She asks.

"No, you still owe me the hours you were late, but I will let it slide until I need you to work unpaid overtime," I tease back.

"WHAT!? No fair!" She squeals while Luisa laughs. I catch the blond haired miniature of myself and I scowl at her hanging off of Jake again.

"Off!" I demand. At this Jake instantly removes himself from her and goes back behind the counter and giving the drinks to Luisa's orders. Hana 'humphs' and settles onto a bar stool. "Get over it," I scowl.

"HANA!" John barks when he comes in. She stands instantly and when he gestures her over to the corner they usually stay in, she walks over standing very straight. I watch them murmur and catch a few words. Enough to know that he is scolding her and telling her to obey me.

I smirk to myself then get into my work.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

_XxXxXx_

I chuckle at a joke a customer makes and watch him flirt without shame, but I don't encourage him. I see John glare harshly and I send him soothing glances.

"I am sorry to say, sir, but I am taken, so if you must flirt, then do so with Terese," I say gesturing to the tall brunette next to me.

"Oh, um, ok," he says obviously disappointed. I smile to Terese who is always complaining about having no one to hook up with.

"Thanks," she lips and I grin as I walk out to take orders again for the last time of the night.

I come back with the orders and when I send them out I begin to wipe the glasses. I feel a hand on mine and I look up at John in shock. "What are you doing back here?" I ask a bit coldly.

"Hey, I want to help out," He says taking a glass and beginning to clean in. I smirk and continue, deciding to let it drop.

We finish the glasses early, and when I turn around again, I see that there are only the few members of John's clan left in the bar and that they are the only other occupants of the bar. I smirk and go back to my office to count the profits. John follows and when I finish he tries to jump me again.

"Will you stop trying to get into my pants," I say in slight frustration as I go back out and hand Terese, Luise, and Jake their checks. I say night to them and watch them leave.

"Shall we John?" Sam asks gesturing to the door with a tired Trent in his arms.

"Did you two shag in my bathroom?" I ask seeing a streak of white in Sam's dark hair.

Trent looks up abruptly and blushes deeply in his pale skin. I grow paler in the opposite to him and pledge never to go into that bathroom again.

"Don't need to know about it, so forget I asked," I say shaking my head and turning in towards John in embarrassment.

"Wow, scar us all why don't you?" John mocks.

"You allow it, so we will take advantage of it," Trent says snootily and turns to Sam again and latches onto his neck.

"All right, out of my bar everyone," I say and shoo them out. John takes my waist again and turns me once the place is empty. "Stop it," I say holding my hand to his mouth, "Take me home, and then you can fuck me to your hearts content," I say with a lidded gaze.

John looks excited by this and lifts me into his arms then runs us there as fast as he can. He brings us to the bathroom first. He removes my clothes and then his own and drags me into the shower. He plunders my mouth as he rubs soap over my body. I moan when he moves his hands to my clit. He grabs a shampoo and hands me the soap bar. When I begin to soap him down he scrubs at my hair. He grabs the conditioner as I reach for a more manly shampoo.. I move a bit and grab down the shower head to rinse his hair and he rests his hands on my hips while I do. I grab the conditioner and I lightly tug at his hair as I scrub. When I finish with that I again spray it with the shower head and the second I am done John reaches around me to turn off the water. He grabs a towel and wraps me in it, then one for himself and wraps it around his waist before attacking me with the towel.

I squeak when he settles the towel over my head then tickles me. I try to push him away, but when I do, he catches my hands, twists my towel around me and lifts me. I stop struggling and latch onto him while he carries me into the bedroom. John throws me onto the bed and while in the air I flick off the towel and twist to land on my hands and knees. He tugs off his towel and prowls towards me across the bed, "Damn, you are so hot," He pants taking me in as I turn back over and settle myself into the pillows and lounge there with half lidded eyes. "How is it possible for someone as hot as you to still be a virgin?" He asks with a breathless voice.

"I don't let men touch me," I say, "you are the first man to see me like this," I murmur the last part with a blush.

"Well, I feel privileged then," John says as he leans in and claims my mouth. I moan when he swipes his tongue across the roof of my mouth and I suck on the hot muscle for a few moments. When I stop sucking on it he pulls away, and goes down. John stops his head at my breasts and I lean my head back panting. He begins to tease one nipple with his mouth, and the other with his hand.

"God!" I exclaim when he sucks particularly hard on it. I feel him chuckle without releasing me and then his hands roam across my hips. He draws circles with the pads of his thumbs and then moves his mouth to the other nipple. He gives this one the same treatment and when he sucks on it, I buck my hips at how tender I am and how it hurts but gives pleasure at the same time. He slides his hands down my thighs and slightly scrapes them by digging his nails in. I buck again and this time feel his hard member come into contact with my crotch.

"Shit!" John exclaims at the sudden and brief contact. I chuckle without any breath and hiss when his hand comes to my clit to flick at it lightly. I try to buck to get more contact, but his free hand comes and rests on my hip to prevent it. "I give as good as I get," He murmurs into my ear.

"Then let me at your dick and we both get what we want," I pant and thrash at his torturing my clit.

"I have a better proposition," He says with a slight catch. I instantly freeze when I feel his thick member at my entrance and try to control my shaking. "Do you really want it?" He asks tauntingly. I can't even speak, but I moan and nod my head yes.

I feel him rock forward and then feel him just inside of me. I try to rock more to have more of him in me.

"Careful, I don't want to hurt you," John says looking me in the eyes very seriously. I realize that he is talking about me being a virgin and I instantly blush. "I will be gentle, and won't let you make me hurt you either," He says as he slides in a bit further. He hisses slightly at the tightness and heat. I moan at how full I feel. He reaches the barrier and looks me in the eyes again. "Ready?" He asks calmly.

"Yes," I gasp out and brace myself. He rocks forward ever so slightly and I hiss at the pain of my hymen being breached.

He holds still within me and waits for me to adjust. "Whenever you are ready," He murmurs.

I rock a bit to show that I am and he begins to slide slowly deeper into me. I screw my face up at the intrusion, but feel the pleasure the whole time, even through the pain. When he is in to the hilt he stops and kisses my throat. "Fuck me!" I hiss in passion.

"No, make love to you," John murmurs back. "I don't want this to be just sex, I want to know that you love me," He says with a look in his eyes. I look back and smile gently.

I pull my head up to kiss him and feel the new angle push him further into me. We both hiss for a moment then I do close the gap between us. "I do love you," I reassure him.

He takes the reassurance with a smile, "I love you too," He then kisses me and begins to rock in and out.

When just rocking isn't enough for us both, John pulls back and begins to flat out pound into me. I gasp and pant and listen to the sounds of wet flesh slapping together. He grunts slightly with each thrust and then he reaches a hand down and begins to grasp at my tits. I moan at this and bring my hands up around his back, when he hits a spot within me I claw at him slightly.

He pants and thrusts in faster while I mewl slightly at each stroke. I feel him almost tighten every muscle in his body and I instantly try to push him away.

"Shit!" I begin to say and continually repeat it. "NO!" I shout as I feel my orgasm hit. At that point I grow too far away and feel him hit his completion. He shoots into me and I gasp at the feeling. When he slouches and pulls out I instantly jump up after recovering quickly. "SHIT!" I cry out and run into the bathroom and lock the door. I cast spells to remove his cum and once I can't get anymore out I pray to a god I no longer believe in that I got it all out. I fall to my knees and weep.

A knock at the door announces that John has recovered. "Are you alright?" I hear him ask worriedly through the door. I am too panicked to really answer and continue rocking on the cold tile floor. I hear a key in the door and begin to panic again. He comes in and instantly rubs at my back and tries to hush my weeping. "What happened?" he asks and when I look at him briefly I see just how worried he is. I just reach out a shaky hand and point to the toilet where I deposited the cum mixed with small amounts of my blood. John gasps "Oh god!" he says now realizing my rush to get in here. "Don't worry," He says hushing me as I had suddenly burst out again at his words, "Trent can help, and even if you do end up..." He breaks off awkwardly.

He shakes his head, "If you end up pregnant, we will face this together," He comforts. I feel him continually rub my back in circles and when my weeping dies down he lifts me and takes me back into the bedroom. He lifts the covers and tucks me under, climbing in after and holding me close. I drift off like that and I actually feel loved.

John keeps rubbing at my back and when he feels me fall asleep he follows after quickly.

_XxXxXx_

John wakes first and looks down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He strokes her back and feels the scars from her wings, as though for the first time. He sighs and holds her closer when she wakes suddenly.

"Wha-!" I say as I sit bolt upright. I look around and see my lover looking up at me lazily.

"Nothings wrong at the moment," He says then rises from the bed and grabs me some simple clothing. Undergarments, a simple gray tee shirt, and some nice jeans. He hands the clothing to me and grabs out a pair of boxers, black slacks, and a button up white shirt.

"What, no outfit to make you want to ravage me before I walk five paces?" I ask teasingly as I put on the clothes.

"No, but trust me, those jeans make your ass look great," he says then frowns slightly, "But I also don't think that Trent would appreciate that." He says coming to me and holding my head against his chest. "Everything will be fine, no matter what happens, I will be here," He says and grabs my hand and leads me to the same room I first woke up in within this mansion.

Trent is leaning outside of the room and frowns slightly at us, "So?" he asks wiggling his phone in emphasis, "I needed to be up and ready early this morning for..." He says dropping off for John to continue.

John looks a bit upset, "Can we talk inside the room?" he asks softly.

"Sure, but so that you know, you interrupted a pretty good night last night with that text," Trent says with a deeper frown, "We heard you two going at it but we didn't interrupt you," He says teasingly as he unlocks the door, walks in, and flicks on the lights.

I am silent, but blush a bit when John lifts me up onto the exam table. I don't release his hand, and luckily don't have to since he stays by me and places his hands on my waist.

John begins talking and he keeps his face blank as he does so, "Yes, our night was pleasurable enough, but I had a slip up," He says dropping there.

Trent raises an eyebrow in interest, "What kind of slip up?"

John blushes and looks down avoiding Trent's eyes as he speaks, "Even if it happened last night, can you test to see if Mira is pregnant?" He asks blushing. I blush and look away from Trent's hazel eyes.

"That kind of slip up?" Trent asks with even more interest. We both nod and blush more and Trent sighs, "Give me more credit than that John, I could find out if it only happened an hour ago," He says then points to the door, "Out." He demands.

"No," John says calmly.

"You ruined my pleasure last night and this morning," Trent says as blackmail, "But that is also how this works, so out!" He orders going and pushing John out the door. He turns back to me with a sigh, "Don't look at me like I am going to eat you," He says with a slight chuckle, "I know better than to cross John like that, and elves aren't the greatest tasting to us." He starts off with everything like a regular check up, "Relax," he orders and, reluctantly, I do.

_XxXxXx_

Trent calls John back in and when he has taken his place back next to me Trent smiles.

"You got off lucky this time, but don't count on it every time," He says in a scolding tone. "I don't even know how you did it," he says slightly baffled.

I blush and explain to him, "I used magic to remove the semen."

"Only a couple of days old and that skilled with magic?" Trent asks himself. I nod and then he gets a puzzled look. "I didn't ask that out loud did I?"

John looks confused, "No, you didn't say anything after Mira spoke," he offers.

"Wow, she can read minds too," Trent says with a smile. "For your sake, don't read Sam's mind, let alone mine, I get messed up by him as is," He says as help. I nod and smile broadly.

The knock at the door makes me jump and Sam comes in. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," John says with a smirk.

"YOU!" Sam points at John with a deadly look. "You ruined MY SEX!" he shouts out. He then looks to Trent who squeaks at the dark look. "YOU!" he then growls, "Are coming with ME!" He says snatching the small vampire up in his arms and carrying him out.

I look at John and laugh at the situation we just saw. John almost looks frightened, but he begins to laugh also and we both just sit in there for a few more moments. John then suddenly lifts me and carries me out. I wonder where he is taking me until we reach a pair of glass doors leading outside. I see the garden through them and when he takes me through the doors I gasp at the beauty of the flower garden. He sets me on a bench and then goes out of sight briefly. He returns with the perfect red rose. He places it in my hair on the side of the white streak and smiles. He kisses me and sits by me holding me in the cool morning air. I just lay there and rest in his arms enjoying the fragrant flowers. My stomach grumbles and he instantly flips out his phone to text someone. A few minutes later Ann comes out with a tray.

"I am not your maid, and the only reason I did it is because of Mira," She says as she sets the tray down on a small table. She gives me a quick wink, John a scowl, then turns and walks back in.

John gestures to the food on the tray and I instantly dive into it.

"Damn, where did you all learn to cook?" I ask in bliss at the delicious food.

John frowns slightly, but wipes it away instantly, "We watch cooking shows, and practice for whatever guests we have that do eat," He says.

I nod, remembering that vampires don't eat regular food, just blood. I sigh and settle back into his arms when I feel full enough. "Two days without working at the Fang," I comment.

"Two days to have you to myself," He says as an interpretation of my words. I nod and chuckle a bit. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and give John a puzzled look as to how it ended up there. "You leave your stuff lying everywhere, thought that it would be good to put it in your pocket." He says nonchalantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

I look at my phone and see a text from Leann. I show it to John and he gets a look on his face, "Can she come over?" I ask as though he couldn't read.

"It depends on if she knows where you actually are," John says tightly.

"If you don't want her here then just say so," I say looking him in the eyes.

"She can come, just keep her out of trouble," he says with a smile.

I squeak and instantly text her. She responds 'Be there in 10 min.' I get a goofy grin on my face and settle back into his arms before he sighs and lifts me and takes us back to our room. I hear a muffled scream and I shudder at recognizing it to be Trent's.

"Don't ask about that, because you-" I cut John off with a gasp and I close my eyes, cover my ears and crouch down in shock. "You read their minds, didn't you?" He asks with a smirk.

I scowl, "This is so not funny, it is entirely disturbing," I say with a shudder.

"How disturbing?" He asks tauntingly. I rest my hand on his and transfer the image- Sam whipping a bound Trent as he fucks his ass, Trent is also wearing a dick ring to prevent him from cumming- to him. He gasps and I smirk back at him before another shudder rocks my body. "Gross, didn't want to see that," He says as he pulls away.

"You teased me, it wasn't funny, was it?" I ask in a way of reprimanding him.

"Not at all," He says shuddering then he stands us both up and goes over to the closet again.

"What now?" I ask in wonder, "Are you going to make me change again?" I ask at his obsession of clothes.

"No, shoes," he says standing with the same pair of stilettos I had worn last night.

"Why?" I ask.

John shrugs, "I like knowing that you have some silver on you to protect yourself with," he says, "Plus they look awesome on you," He adds with a wink.

I take them, strap them on and go back to the mirror. "I hate it that you are right," I say playfully then go back to him and kiss him before we hear another scream. John grabs me and we rush away from their room as fast as possible. We wait in the foyer for 5 minutes and when she knocks I instantly stand, but John holds me back and goes to the door.

He opens it and when he sees that it is Leann he opens it wider for her to enter. "Welcome," He says a bit stiffly.

"Oh, am I?" She asks tauntingly.

"Be nice Leann," I scold her lightly.

"Hiya Chica!" she calls out upon seeing me. "How do they treat you here?" She asks looking around and giving a softer glare to John, then she has on past encounters.

"You saw me last night and I was fine right?" I ask to attempt to answer her question.

"You looked like a damn slut, that is what!" She exclaims.

I scoff, "And who wiggles her hips in front of every guy's crotch in the Fang?" I ask.

She blushes and splutters for a few moments.

"Exactly. And I didn't look like a slut," I defend, "I had a full shirt on, not those half things that some girls there wear."

"No, you didn't, sorry," Leann concedes. She looks around again. "Nice place vamp," She says looking to John who walks up behind me and rests his hands upon my hips.

"Thanks, wolfie," he teases back with the race nickname.

I laugh a bit at this, "See, you don't hate each other as much as you like to act that you do," I say and lean into John as he rubs my hips brushing up my shirt just above my jeans.

"No going at it like a bitch in heat," Leann scolds me. I blush and swipe Johns hands away. He frowns then walks off.

"Damn," I swear, "I don't know my way around here yet and he walks off on me!" I say and squeak at the end.

"Don't worry," I hear a man's voice call out and my face goes white. I lip 'No not Sam,' but sure enough, when I turn around, there is the tall, dark skinned, man. He chuckles at the look on my face and I scowl.

"Got a problem babe?" He asks tauntingly.

"Yes," I snap, "You, are a sick pervert!" I shout out at him then see Trent come running up behind him.

He slips his arms around Sam's waist and scowls at me, "And why would you call him that?" he asks with a hurt expression.

"I am amazed you can walk!" I say pointedly. This makes Trent blush and now he gets why. He whispers into Sam's ear and Sam chuckles.

"Well, someone is a peeping tom," He comments.

"It wasn't a choice," I scowl. "Why did John just leave?" I ask trying to drop this topic.

"He is a clan leader, he has a job to do, he can't be by you every second of every day darlin', so get over yourself." Sam says with a chuckle. "But he passed us and asked to watch over you." He says with a more serious tone.

"I don't need watched over," I scowl.

"Well, you don't know your way around here, and there are plenty rooms we don't want a were seeing, so yes you do." He counters. I blush and concede.

"Well, I guess I should be honored!" Leann teases.

"Sure," Trent says with a scoff.

"Jeez, do you guys always hate each other?" I ask in exasperation.

"Yes," They all respond at once. I laugh at this, but they all just glare at each other. "Okay, let's do something other than just stand here and be rude," I say and hook my arm around Leann's.

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asks politely.

"Um," I say uncertain of anything.

"OH! Let's take them to the training room, I want to see how tough Mira is!" Trent suddenly exclaims.

I blush and Leann looks intrigued.

Sam nods thoughtfully, "Do you both agree with that?" He asks.

I nod and Leann jumps up and down with her nods. I laugh as Sam turns and leads us all with Trent on his arm and me being dragged by Leann.

When we arrive at the training room I gasp in shock at all of the equipment that they have.

"What weapons are you used to?" Trent asks while practically jumping. I notice only now the change between him in his own hospital area, and outside of it, specifically with his boyfriend.

I shrug slightly, "Knives and swords I suppose," I say uncertainly.

Trent dashes off to a cabinet and Sam chuckles at his antics. When he returns he hands me a roll of fabric, but when I grab it I can tell that it holds a knife set. He slips out his own set and looks freakish with two knives in hand and a broad grin. I slide out a couple and make sure that they are balanced. I notice that there are throwing ones in the set, and make note to use those later. We go over to a mat, and I feel uncomfortable in the stilettos, so I start to slip them off, but Trent dashes at me before I can. I roll and dodge him. I lift the knives in defense, but when he doesn't charge again I think that he realized that I was doing something. I attempt to remove the shoes again, but as before Trent stops me. I lash out, but only catch air.

"Focus," Trent says with a chuckle.

I scowl, "Let me take off these shoes!" I shout.

"Nope!" he says teasingly, "You look good in them, if I liked girls, I would so love you!" He says and dashes at me again as I stutter.

I catch Sam and Leann laughing and blush, then lung at Trent in the middle of his swipe, he squeaks and when I tackle him he tries to catch me with one, but I catch his arm with the shoe. I am careful to avoid the silver making contact with his skin, but I am forceful. He lashes out with the other hand and he catches me lightly on the arm. I bleed instantly but I don't take note of it before he tries again. I roll off and he stands running at me again. I hiss and bring my knee up to his chest as he nearly falls onto me. He falls to the side gasping for air and I pin him again. A stiletto on an arm, and my knee on the other. A knife at his neck.

Trent laughs once he does catch his breath and I snarl at him. "Easy, I had to see what you did under that kind of stress," He says dropping both knives, I kick them away, pick them up and leap off of him. He rubs the arm that had the stiletto over it, "Nice shoes by the way, that silver is pretty pure, I could feel its burn before it ever touched me."

I scowl for a moment then put the knives in their respective cases. I slip out all of the throwing ones in my set, and look to the target. It lies across the room, at about 50ft away. I take only one step forward as I throw and I land it on the bottom of it. I scow and grab another, this one lands just to the right of dead center, but I still hear woots and hollers. I try again and this one lands perfectly in the center. I hear the whole room holler in approval at this and I only now realize that we aren't the only four in here. There are several vampire in here. I throw three more and they all land right around the center one, on four sides if you count the one just to the right. I smile in approval and Trent dashes off to retrieve them.

"My turn," Sam says with a grin. He goes off to another cabinet and comes back with four swords. He only uses one, but he grabbed a dual set and a single for me to choose from. I pick the dual set up and check their balance.

"Nice swords," I say nodding in approval. I walk back over to the mat and Sam falls into a stance. I just stand there and a few men laugh at me. I scowl, but when Sam dashes towards me I just drop and do the splits to avoid him. He turns around instantly and I slide back up, I poise my swords and realize that they are very white. They are silver, or at least plated in silver. I chuckle at this and realize that I could lightly hurt him by just brushing the flat of it against him. I poise them like this and when he comes at me again I slide just under his sword and slip one along his arm. He swears and rubs at his arm.

"Well played," Sam says, "But how's about you actually try a swing," He says as he steps just a few paces away from me.

I smile, "Gladly," I say in confidence.

He takes two steps forward and I do a flip to the side and swing out one sword towards his leg I stop just before catching it and slash the other up towards his neck. He freezes at how fast this happened and scowls. I pull away and rest the swords down on a bench for Sam to put away. Leann raises a hand for a high five and I catch it, and grasp it, pull her and flip her over my shoulder without letting go or letting her hit the ground. She swears but smiles at me when I look down at her. I look up and another man comes up with tape around his hands. A fighter, just uses his hands and body to defeat someone.

I grin at him. "You want some?" I asks tauntingly. He grins and nods. I see someone toss something to me and I catch the tape. I wrap my hand expertly, having taken boxing and kick-boxing lessons. He leads me to a roped in mat and slips between two of the ropes. I bend backwards to go through them, just to show off my balance and flexibility. I grin again and raise my hands into a fighting stance. He comes at me with a hook shot but before he can he is ripped away. In his place stands a snarling John. I gasp upon seeing that feral look on his face. I dash up to him as he growls while glaring at every person in the room. "It's fine!" I say placing my hands on his bare chest. I wonder for a brief moment where his shirt went.

Sam jumps into the ring and places a hand on John's shoulder. John looks at him in fury. "Easy sir," he says in a soothing voice. I even feel at peace now.

John shakes his head and snarls again, "How could you let her fight ANYONE!" He growls out yelling the last word.

"I did it willingly," I say trying to get him to look at me.

Sam just looks at me, "Go to your room, and take the were with you," He says with a stern look, just begging me to refuse him. "I'll calm him down and send him up." He adds.

I nod and jump out of the ring, grabbing Leann and dragging her up to John's and my room. I strip off the sweaty tee in frustration, then the stilettos and jeans. I grab a pair of sweats and another tee then throw myself onto the bed with a grunt.

"Damn him!" I shout out. I feel Leann's hand rest on my back and I hiss as she catches one of the scars on my back. She pulls her hand back thinking that I am just that pissed off. "Sorry, scar," I explain sitting up and crossing my legs.

"Scar?!" She asks in worry.

"Um, yeah," I say uncertain of how to put this, "I am a really powerful elf, and well, that means I have wings," I say slipping the tee back off and showing her the scars right along my tattoo.

"Can I see?" She asks in awe.

"It kind of hurts to bring them out and put them away, so I'd rather not," I say.

"Oh, that's fine," She says brushing her fingertips across the scars. I shudder at the gentle touch and pull away quickly and pull the shirt down. I stand and face the door when I hear him coming up the stairs. Leann looks questioningly at me but picks up the faint sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Um, don't have much to say for now, just keep reading.

Disclaimer: What? Why is this here. THIS IS MINE I OWN IT ALL MINE NO TOUCHY! I am not using another person's characters or plot. This IS mine.

Warning: Sex M/F and M/M, simple as that, don't like then get out. Not old enough, well then you are sick and sad, shoo! I suppose I should have shooed you a while ago.

I just stare at the door when it opens and don't move a muscle when John comes in.

"Leave," he tells Leann.

"She doesn't have to!" I counter.

"My house, my rules!" he snarls back at me.

"It's fine, Chica," She says soothingly and ducks under his arm with a wave.

I scowl at John and he looks saddened by the anger I am showing.

"I am sorry," He says avoiding my gaze now.

"You can't be like that," I scold. "You went wrong several times today," I say, "You don't show that you love me because you walked off without a word as to why and leave us with Sam and Trent, you come in and practically rip one of your own clan member's arm off, and you yell at everyone in that room. You did three things wrong within an hour. I wasn't hurt, so you had no reason to do those last two things. You could have explained what you were going to do before you left." I say in a rather calm voice, but my anger is evident in my posture and shaking arms.

He nods his head to everything I say, he walks up though and tugs at my arm for me to extend it towards him. He leaves plenty of space between us, but points to the small cut from Trent's knife.

"I barely felt it, let alone feel it now!" I say in exasperation.

"That was the first thing I saw when I cam in, I got mad about even seeing one mark that wasn't originally there when I left you," He explains, "I am sorry, I do see that what I did was wrong." He offers, "I didn't think about your feelings when I left you, and I overreacted. Again, I am sorry." He says looking me in the eyes.

I look back and smile slightly. I pull myself in closer and hug him. "Take a chill pill next time, and tell me if you need to work, I will gladly let you." I say and then press my face into his bare chest, not caring anymore what happened to the shirt. I pull my hands in so that they are on his chest and I rub at it enjoying his humming. I squeak when he lifts me, this time with my legs on either side of him. I take advantage of this position and rub against him, feeling him become hard instantly.

"Jeez, little sex monster," John says taking me farther away from the bed and towards the door. "This is for practicality, not sex," He says as he laces my arms around his neck to hold on. He then carries me down and I blush at how this must look. I begin to try to lower myself to the ground to walk, but he places his hands on my thighs preventing that.

"This has to look a bit weird," I say in explanation hoping that he will let me down.

John just looks down at me and grins, "So?" He asks uncaring. I scowl, but he continues, "My clan will get over anything awkward considering they will probably see a lot of us in situations like this, might as well start now." He then opens the front door and I shiver at the cold air brushing across my bare arms.

"Where are we going?" I ask being self conscious of wearing sweats and a tee.

"A meeting," He says vaguely then elaborates, "About you."

My eyes grow wide and I blush realizing that this is between the clan leaders. I catch sight of Sam out of the corner of my eye and I bury my head into John's chest, avoiding looking at either of them.

"She should change," Sam says as though he could read my mind a few minutes ago.

"She can whenever she wants," John says pointedly to his second. I look up in confusion until John just lips the word 'magic' to me. I make a face that says 'Ahh!' and snap my fingers changing into black dress pants and a sleeveless blue top to accentuate my eyes. I am wearing the stilettos again and chuckle to myself at how I haven't worn another pair of shoes since arriving here other than these. I hear a car door open and John slides me into the limo. The door is slammed shut and John comes to the other side, while Sam gets in by the driver, I catch him exchanging a few words but don't bother in listening when John nips at my neck. I moan and tilt my head for him to have better access.

"Hey!" Sam shouts at us, "Keep that to a minimum, she needs to be conscious and able to speak clearly when we get there," He says with a glare back at us. I roll my eyes and flip him off, snuggling into John.

"He has a point you know," John says rubbing at my arms. I realize that I am cold and snap to have a black leather jacket appear on me.

I smirk to myself at this skill then think suddenly, "Umm, please tell me that I am not just randomly stealing clothes?" I ask of John.

"Don't worry, I specifically remember buying those," He says gesturing to my whole outfit. "You physically can't just take what isn't yours, it goes against t elven magic laws," He adds and strokes my cheek as I remain firmly pressed to him. I doze off at this tender gesture and am woken by John sitting me up and kissing me.

I moan then open my eyes to see his green ones sparkling. I do take note that he doesn't seem entirely happy, but chose to ignore that for now. "That was probably the most pleasant wake up I have ever had," I say kissing his nose affectionately. He climbs out of the limo, then reaches his hand out to me and I take it standing up. I see that the place we have arrived at is a night children club. Not so different from my own except for the fact that it holds some less than savory clients upstairs. Sadly this is where I am led. The bouncer lets us in without pause and we hear the complaints of the people waiting in line, but they are cut off by the pounding music coming from inside. I feel myself begin to sway to the music, but John holds me tightly and leads me to the back, where another man who looks to be related to the bouncer waits. John nods to him then leads me up the stairs and into a completely silent room. I look around and see the girl who attacked me. She is in a put off mood it seems, but she smile cruelly at me. I shudder and look away seeing the three were-wolf clan leaders and the five were-feline leaders. I look over and catch the eye of Barlette and her counter part leader. He is holding her and suckling at her neck as she straddles his lap. I feel my lip twitch up in disgust and she snarls back.

John's hands tighten around my hips and he sits at the one empty clan leader seat while Sam sits in the seat behind him as his second. I stand by his chair uncomfortably and look around, noticing that every eye has fallen upon me.

I catch movement and realize that it is the male elf who had been previously attached to Barlette. He stands and I now realize that he is the leader of the meeting. "We should all know why we are here, but in the off chance that anyone doesn't, I shall explain." He says in a deep voice. "It isn't entirely the concern of those not apart of the Elven clans or the Brice's vampire clan, but this is about the newest elf. The most puzzling one I think we have seen in over a millennium. She wasn't born an elf, she was mostly human up until three days ago. She did have signs of possibly not being human, as four of us here observed. She had strength surpassing that of a normal human, speed, and flexibility as well." He says with a short pause eying me briefly. I gulp under the look and lean into John's arm that still encircles my waist. "Since her transformation, we have discovered that she has the ability to read minds, and astonishing magical abilities, as well as wings," He says and is forced to pause by the many gasps that go around the room. Barlette remains unfazed and glares sharply at me. I avoid looking at her, but can't decide where to look, considering that all eyes have returned to me. "Arista, would you please show them," The male elf says gesturing to me then the gathered leaders, "I am sure that there a few among the leaders who doubt my word," He says.

"There are plenty who doubt your word Ketne!" A were-feline shouts out. She has delicate features, and it isn't hard to guess that she is feline, the eyes are a strange yellow and she has pointed yellow ears sticking out of her red hair, but her eyes are anything but delicate as she looks on in what seems to be hatred.

I shy away from that glare as well, but stand straight and confidently, take a few paces away from John and slip off my jacket, thankful that I had chosen the sleeveless top. I don't have to remove it to bring out the wings as they are fairly widely spread, and I feel them burst to the edge of my skin, then I let them break it. They fan out and nearly brush against the nearest sitting leaders who squawk indignantly. I almost laugh, but know that this wouldn't help my situation. I stand there and listen to their murmurs without flinching when some of them speak harsh words. I hear John snarl, and I brush one wing back towards him, hushing him.

"Yes," Ketne says almost breathlessly, "Well, you see now that my words hold truth and this is proof that she is very powerful. This is why we are here, to discuss whether or not to bind her to an elven clan or give her her own." He says with a slight smile at the thought of me being bound to his clan.

I scowl then speak up even though I know that it is inappropriate to speak without being spoken to when a guest at these meetings. "I don't want to lead my own clan, and I most certainly don't want to be bound to yours or Barlette's clan," I say harshly.

Everyone gasps and Ketne gets a feral look, "How DARE you!" He shouts dashing towards me with a hand raised to slap me. I brace myself, knowing that I shouldn't have spoken but the blow never comes. Instead I hear a harsh snarl and a slight keen. I open my eyes and see John standing over Ketne who looks up at him in fear and anger with a dark spot on his own cheek from a punch to it.

"John!" I gasp, seeing blood drip from his arm as he clutches it.

John looks at me briefly then looks back out to the gathered leaders, "Does anyone else want to attempt to hurt her?" He asks challenging them. "She may not be bound to my clan, but she is under it's protection."

I look at him and walk forward, when he catches my movement he turns to me and I see that Ketne had lodged a silver dagger into his shoulder. I make a little sound of sympathy in my throat then rush to him. I gently remove the silver item from his skin before it burns him too much and place my hands over the spot, feeling my magic energy surge to my hands I release it trusting it to heal him, and I feel the flesh and muscle come together beneath my splayed fingers. I remove my hands and hear people gasp at the display of power and the wound being healed. I look up at John and he smiles down at me lips forming the word 'thanks' to me. I smile and he wraps his arms around me and looks back out. I see Barlett over his shoulder then catch sight of another silver object. I turn our positions so that I am between her and John then release him and turn snarling to her.

"Try it!" I spit as she stops suddenly.

"He hurt Ketne!" She shouts in protest.

"Ketne did far worse to him," I hiss, "He stuck a dagger into his shoulder!" I counter.

"But!" She cries out, "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair Barley," John says placing his hands on my shoulders.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She snarls dashing towards us again this time with a steel and silver dagger. I shudder at the thought of the cold biting steel then catch both hands with my own and pulling her right up to me. She tries to pull away but I lock my arms into that position, keeping us chest to chest. I see Ketne move and he hisses jumping up and tackling John to the floor. I hear John cry out in pain and I instantly turn Barlette around, summon a length of rope and tie her up. I dash to John and Ketne and kick him off of John. I fall upon him in hatred and summon a set of swords. They are steel and I suddenly see my heels sliver tips dull to the color of steel and nearly laugh to myself. I pin Ketne the same way I had pinned Trent and place the flat edge of the blade to his throat listening to the hissing and spitting of his flesh burning.

"Never touch him!" I snarl into his ear. I hear Barlette go nuts at the scent of his burning flesh and watch Sam move forward and pull her into his chest and hiss something into her ear. She stills and looks at me with true fear making me wonder what he had said, but I just focus on Ketne and I summon up another length of rope tying him effectively as well.

I stand straight then see John attempt to get up before groaning and collapsing I begin to rush to him but he holds his hand up, "Deal with them," He says through gritted teeth gesturing to the leaders.

I nod and turn to them reluctantly. "Does anyone else have an objection to me being a solitary elf?" I ask pointedly.

"You are treading on dangerous waters youngling," Trila Lundel says mockingly.

"And I can swim just fine," I say back with a scowl.

A young were-wolf trots up to me and gestures for me to listen to him, I kneel down to have my ear at his level, "My mother want's you to know that she will do anything to aid you should you ever need it. Anything for her daughter's friend," He says then runs back to the were-wolf leader. I recognize them both by the characteristics that I see in Leann and I nod to her mother gratefully. She nods back and smiles.

Trila scowls at having caught the nodded exchange, but not the actual words and crosses her arms. "If there is nothing more to discuss, may we leave?" She asks in disdain.

I look at Ketne and he rolls his eyes in annoyance. I take this as a yes, laugh, and nod to the annoyed vampire girl. She gestures to her new second and stands, beginning towalk out with a little sniff of disgust at passing by me. I catch more movement and see two male were-feline leaders stand but do not move towards the door.

I look to them expectantly and they both look to each other and one speaks in a gravelly voice, "We support you as well, elf," he gives a pointed glare to Ketne and Barlette, "We would like to see a change in power after so long of watching these two disgrace themselves. I also move that we vote for a new meeting leader," he says loud enough for Trila to hear, then looks around to see if there is any objection to this, his gaze avoids the two elf leaders and they sit there in dejected silence.

The second standing were-feline leader nods his head, "I second this movement," He says.

"Are there any who would like to nominate themselves or another?" The first asks.

"Arista!" I hear the three were-wolf leaders cry out together.

"John!" The previously speaking female were-feline leader says.

I blush at this and John nods to the woman as he sits up. There are a few murmured words then but no shouted out nominations and the first were-leader then calls for the vote. It ends up being near even, but John wins by three votes. I sigh in relief at this and help him stand, grunting he rests lightly on my shoulder and I look at the wound in his side. It isn't deep, but it was made with silver so it still sizzles a bit. I wince a bit at how this looks, then rest my hand lightly over it, healing it and feeling myself weaken slightly. He sighs and nods to me in thanks.

"I accept," John says then turns to the elven leaders, "And that removes you from power here Ketne," He says mockingly. I laugh lightly and then John ends the meeting officially. We go out and Sam escorts the two tied elves outside, cuts their bindings and comes back in to where we sit at the bar counter. I smile at him and he sees my tired look. Taking me into his arms we go back out and the limo takes us back to his mansion. I fall asleep in his arms long before we get there.


End file.
